Modern computer networking environments can be configured for a specific organization's needs. For example, configurations such as security settings, firewall settings, blacklists, etc., can be tailored based on the type of organization (e.g., education retail, government, etc.), type of hardware, number of devices, etc. Currently, system administrators are tasked with manually setting and adjusting configurations for their computer networking environments. In addition to being both labor intensive and time consuming, a system administrator is also limited to their individual judgment and personal experience when selecting configuration settings. Accordingly, improvements are needed.